District 12 bliss
by Skylight21
Summary: After winning the hunger games, this is about Peeta and Katniss's life.
1. Chapter 1

*The canon sounds and Peeta is nowhere in sight, "Peeta!" I start running in the direction he went off "Peeta!" My voice turns to turmoil as I still cant find him... * Unknowingly in my sleep I'm yelling, first I cant find Peeta now I feel some ones hands on me... Oh no, am I dying? Is someone waking me up so they can look in my eyes as they kill me? My heart is starting to pound and is almost jumping out of my chest, I can feel my lungs starting to contract like I cant breath. My mind is fully awake but my eyes still closed, my first instinct is to ball my fist and swing,

"Katniss! Wake up" I heard Peeta's worried voice and my eyes shoot open. As soon as I see his face my heart jumps some more and I can finally catch a breath "Katniss shh it was just a dream, I'm right here..." He's whispering and embracing me in a tight hug, he started to run his hand up and down my back. Peeta slowly started to rock back and forth trying to calm my sobs, "Katniss talk to me, what happened?" I just looked at him with the horror I remembered when I couldn't find him. The thought of losing him in the arena killed me.

"It was... the canon... and I couldn't find you..." I started just making sounds thinking that I was saying words, Peeta's hands started to embrace my head and pull me back to his chest. The sound of his heart beating calmed me, it was something that relaxed me in the arena when we were laying on the cave floor after I found him by the river. We sit like that for about a half hour before I was finally calm enough to hold a conversation. I walked down the hall to the kitchen with my fingers intertwined with Peeta's.

"Stay here for just a minute" Peeta turned to me and gave me a smile, I didn't want to let his hand go but I did. As soon as his touch was gone I felt the sense of panic that I had a minute ago. I saw the glass on the floor and just looked at him puzzled. "I had a cup in my hand when I heard you scream and I dropped it. It's okay Katniss don't worry" He gave me the smile that I couldn't help but smile back to him. "That's the face I love to see" His smile grew bigger as he gave me a hug. I got a feeling that I couldn't put a finger on when he hugged me. He asked me if I wanted breakfast and made me some eggs and bread. I loved Peeta's fresh bread, the smell, the taste, the sound of it is just perfect. "Are you going hunting today?" his face just went emotionless as he looked up from his breakfast. I didn't know how to respond, if I say yes he knows that I will be out with Gale but if I say no then he knows I'm most likely lying to him. I took a second before I answered.

"Do we need meat?" ...Stupid, Stupid question... We don't need anything we have more money than we would ever need! He just looked at me, he was trying not to smile but my face was dead serious... Or at least I was trying to look serious.

"My parents might want some, I'll go home and ask, you should ask your mom what she wants" Peeta dropped his smile and walked out the door to go home. I sighed and dropped my head to the table with a loud thud. After a few minutes I grabbed my old leather coat and put on my boots just as my mother was walking up the stairs.

"Bring back some squirrel" It was kind of a question but not so much as a order not to trade it all away this time. She walked into Prim's room and closed the door. She is upset about something... I ran into Peeta when I walked out the door.

"Do you parents want anything?" I made it seem like I knew he was going to be there so I hugged him

"If you can find one, my mother would love you even more if you brought her a beaver" Peeta gave me a quick hug and walked to the fence with me. I couldn't hear the low hum of the fence so I knew it was off. Peeta is hesitant every time i go under the fence, he always thinks that t will come back on while I'm out there or that they will catch me turn me into an Avox and he will never see me again. One day he sat here all day waiting for me to return. The ground under the fence was untouched still packed down so I knew Gale wasn't out in the woods, I decided to tell Peeta maybe it would put his mind at ease.

"Look at the ground." Peeta just looked at me confused, I pointed to where was talking about "It is packed down no one has gone through yet today, Gale is in town not in the woods." I looked at him and gave him a small smile

"Good to know" His smile was almost ear to ear, "Now come back to me soon okay?" He gave me another hug and a very enthusiastic kiss and i was off under the fence. Once on the other side of the fence I looked back at Peeta and smiled and ran off into the bush. Once I couldn't see him anymore I stopped and let out a big sigh. I love Peeta, I really do, the games made me realize it. But I also have a love for Gale that Peeta just wont understand if I tried to explain it to him. I cant explain it to him, it would break his heart and I cant stand to see him sad, I don't want to see him upset. When I saw him this morning holding me my heart was breaking because I made him feel that way.

I made it to the tree that held my hunting gear, I grabbed my bow and threw my sheath around my shoulder. I used my hunting walk, knees bent a little, crouched over enough to keep my weight distributed evenly and bow at ready. My first take down was a quail, second was a squirrel. My next target was the beaver that Peeta's mom wanted. I Slowly made my way to the lake that I knew was about 5 kilometers into the woods. Before I even got there I took down 2 more quail and 4 more squirrels. At least now I had my trading numbers. When I got to the lake I stood there and looked at it. I tilted my head back, closed my eyes and remembered back to the times when my father used to bring me here and taught me to swim and we would just sit here and have picnics. Before I could have another thought I was taking my jacket off and boots, pants, and shirt and jumped in. It was midday when I started hunting, by the time I stopped swimming the sun was starting to go down. Just as I lifted my bow after I got dressed I saw 2 beavers swimming about 30 feet away, they were just coming out of the water.I drew my bow and let my arrow fly. I could hear it slice threw the air and the sound that the beaver made was a sound I've only heard a few times before. The other beaver just started looking around after trying to lower itself to the ground, I hit that one to . I could still count the amount of beavers I've killed on a single hand. The sun was almost down behind the trees when I collected the beavers, the two together wouldn't fit in my bag. I had enough room to cram one in but the other one I had to carry. I had no form of light with me this time I came out. I knew there was a little concrete shed about 500 feet from the lake. I decided to stay there tonight and I will just go back in the morning, maybe with more game. I fell asleep fairly quickly, after spending a day out in the woods I'm exhausted. First light in the morning felt warm on y skin. It has been a couple months since I spent the night out at the lake here. The last time I didn't come to hunt, I got into a fight with my mother and Peeta and I ran out here to think. When I am out here I think about my dad and try to think about what advice he would give me about everything that is going on at the time. After I thought about my father for a little while i remembered,

"Oh my... Crap!" I grabbed my game bag and my extra beaver and took off running towards the fence. I told Peeta I would be back soon, he is going to be worried sick. I ran for about 3 kilometers when I had to stop, the game was just to heavy to keep on running. I didn't bother trying to be quiet, I wasn't hunting right now my priority was getting back to Peeta. I reached the tree that housed my bow and sheath after what seemed like forever. It felt like forever to get back to the fence which was only about 1000 feet away from the tree. When I got there I didn't see Peeta. He went home. I threw the beaver and the bag over the 12 foot high fence and By the time I was under the bag was hitting the ground. I didn't bother going to trade I went straight home, my mother was used to me leaving for days on end but Peeta if I'm gone for more than a couple of hours and he doesn't know where I am he freaks out. He thinks that I am dead, that is what the games do to you. They take away your sanity and think that everyone is going to leave you.

My mother was to happy to see some variety this time, not just rabbits and squirrels but this time, rabbits, squirrels ad quail! I cant remember the last time I brought home quail. There aren't very many around anymore, but their meat is better than chicken. I gave my mother a big hug and told her that I loved her,

"Katniss, I love you, and I'm sorry that I haven't been completely together lately. There has just been a lot of sick people lately and I'm kind of caught up in the work." My mother looked sympathetic and I felt bad

"Mom I understand, so does Prim, she likes helping you I know because she has told me before" I gave her another hug and a kiss on the cheek. She just smiled at me, she understands that I am not upset with her and I can take care of anything we need while she is working. I ran to Prim's room because I haven't seen her in a few days. She was still sleeping when I went in, I sat on the side of her bed and she started to wake up. She sat up enough for me to hug her, wen she realized that it was me she gave me the biggest hug I had gotten since I got back from the games. "Good morning little duck"

"Where have you been?" She was still so tired that it took an expert to know what she was saying,

"I was out hunting and it got to late so I stayed in the woods, but I'm back now so don't worry little duck" I kissed her forehead and she fell backwards to her pillow. She almost went back to sleep instantly, all I could do was smile at her and leave the room. I was half down the hall when the phone went off. The only people in this district that have phones are the mayor, Haymitch, and Peeta's parents. My mother picked up the receiver off the wall

"Hello,... Oh hi, Katniss?" I came around the corned and used my hand to tell her not to say anything about me and that she hasn't seen me since I left yesterday. "No I haven't seen her since yesterday, she went hunting I think... Is Peeta home?... He's sleeping?..Ok I will let you guys know when she gets back... Okay goodbye" Once the receiver was back on the wall she looked at me,

"I want to surprise Peeta, I didn't want you to ruin that for me" I laughed a little so she knew I wasn't being rude. My mother started to chuckle a little bit, I liked when we were on good terms, not yelling and getting angry with each other over stupid little things. I ran around the back of the house and peeked into Peeta's window, he was laying in bed but I don't think he is asleep. I didn't even knock I walked in, saw Peeta's parents sitting in the loving room, I stopped and said hello but was very quiet about it. I made my way to Peeta's bedroom, I tried to open the door quietly but apparently the gods just weren't having it today, the door was as noisier than it has ever been, Peeta still didn't move,

"Mom go away, Katniss hasn't come back and I don't want to see anyone until she comes back" Peeta was mumbling through his pillow

"Then I guess I will go back to the woods?" As soon as he heard my voice he shot up in bed, the moment he saw me he was out of bed faster then I could blink. I threw my arms around him, he hugged me and was so happy he picked me up and spun me around a couple times. "Peeta I am still here, its like you haven't seen me in years!" I laughed,

"You said you were coming back soon and when darkness fell I stayed there a few more hours. I thought something happened to you I came here and stayed in bed." When he put me down, his hands moved from my back to my face. He leaned his head forward and put his forehead to mine, I could tell that he was trying to hide his face. Tears started falling down his cheeks and quiet sobs started to leave his lips.

"Peeta its okay" one of my hands moved from his back to his head. This time rolls are reversed, he calmed me yesterday after my nightmare, now its my turn. "Peeta shh its okay Hun I'm right here" He started to calm down, he looked up and me and slowly started to move his chin closer. His lips met mine so gently I almost wanted to push a little harder to see if they were actually there. There we stood, slowly, passionately kissing each other for who knows how long. When I pulled away he just looked at me,

"I thought you were gone." He was no longer crying and no longer looked sad. The rest of the day we just spent together, no farther than 2 feet from each other. All his mother could do was smile at us.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Families

It has been a couple of days since Effie called and told us about the victory tour. It is happening in 4 months but we have to start prepping for it now, everything that has been going on in the capital isn't as interesting as us. Everyone wants to know, are we still together? What are we doing now? Are we happy? They are sending cameras and our prep teams here tomorrow. I knew what cameras meant... No more hunting for a while, my head felt like it sunk 10 feet. Peeta walked into my bedroom with cookies, they smelled like they just came out of the oven. I love Peeta's baking, his bread, cookies, cakes, cupcakes, anything he makes really.

"So what exactly are we?" Peeta sat down on my bed and looked at me. The question caught me off guard I almost choked on my cookie. I narrowed my eyebrows and looked at him as I tried to swallow whatever I could. "I mean are we together? Are we dating? Are we just friends?" The look on Peeta's face made me want to cry, I can't stand it when Peeta is upset.

"I thought we were dating" I was so confused at this moment that I so badly wanted a narrator to say what was going through Peeta's mind. "Peeta what brought this on? We were fine until Effie called us. What in your heart changed that you have to ask this?" I was confused but sympathetic, I knew he was asking because there were going to be cameras here, and because of Gale. He thinks he comes out second to Gale.

"Well I was starting to think you didn't want me anymore. And every time you see Gale you get quiet and reserved" ... I knew this was about Gale. This has nothing to do with the cameras. Peeta has no problems with the cameras, Peeta knows all the right things to say in front of them, unlike me every time I open my mouth something stupid comes out.

"Peeta you don't have to worry about Gale. He loves me, I know that. I love him.." The moment I said that Peeta's head dropped, my heart sank. "Peeta I love him like a brother. He is one of the family, I'm like his sister, it would be weird you know? This is real. I love you" I lifted his chin with my finger so he would look at me, "Understand?"

"I love you Katniss" Peeta's eyes sparkled when he said it, a way I've never seen in him before. He put the cookie try on the ground and leaned over on his hands so he could kiss me. He kissed me more passionately and pushed me back a little, I laid down and he came on top of me. He wasn't laying down he is propped up on his hands and knees. The only reason we stopped was because there was a knock on my door. Peeta moved beside me and sat down. "come in" I grabbed another cookie and just picked at it eating it slowly.

"Katniss can you get me some squirrels?" My mother was standing in my doorway. "I only have bread and milk left" before I could answer Peeta was talking

"How much bread do you have left?" Peeta made his way off the bed to grab the cookie try to offer my mother a cookie.

"Thank you sweetie. We are good on bread I will let you know when we are almost out" She used her free hand to touch his face in the caring way that she always does to Prim.

"Yes I can go get some, how many would you like?" I sat up and looked at my mother, I guess the look on my face was funny to her for some reason.

"I was thinking 5 or 6 would be good" My mom was savoring her cookie. Six squirrels? That will take me a half hour! I told Peeta that he could even come with me... Even though hes not the quietest person to ever walk in the woods.

When we got back from the woods with all the squirrels that my mother wanted and some quail for Peeta's mother. This time we ended up in Peeta's bedroom. When I am over at Peeta's his parents don't bother us. They don't ask him for anything, they don't disturb him at all. I like his parents and his mother loves me even more now after I brought he two beavers a couple weeks ago

"What was that back at my house? You have never done that before" I laid down on his bed.

"Well you told me that you loved me and I'm just happy i guess. Was it to much? I mean I know we kiss but was that to much?" He started to panic and I thought it was cute.

"It wasn't to much, I was actually a little upset when my mom came to my door. I wanted to see where that was going." I gave him a little wink and a small laugh. He still didn't have a shirt on. The look on his face was cute yet funny. I just used my finger to get him to come over. I guess he was feeling cute because he did a little funny walk coming over. No hesitation what so ever he just crawled back on top of me on his hands a knees. There was a feeling in my stomach that I have never felt before, it was a combination of nervousness, that butterfly feeling and something I have no idea. Peeta started kissing me slowly, he would kiss me once then stop pull back and just look at me. I think he was waiting to see what I would do. I just put my hand on the back of his neck and pulled him back down for his lips to meet mine.

*"No! Prim!"... "Peeta?!... Peeta!?" I could feel my body moving but I couldn't control it. My heart felt like it sunk as my mind races through the moments when i couldn't find Peeta in the arena.

"Katniss..." a disembodied voice comes through the darkness, "Katniss" It was more pronounced this time, my shoulder started shaking, my eyes fluttered open but all I saw was blackness. "Katniss its okay, you're okay" I recognized Peeta' voice and turned into him, he was already sitting up trying to wake me up. I couldn't help but start to cry, "Katniss I'm right here its okay" He rocked back and forth rubbing the back of my head until I calmed down. I was happy Peeta didn't have a clock, I don't want to know how long I kept him awake with my screaming.

"Do you not have nightmares?" I didn't want to move from his chest, that was my save place at night, in his comforting arms.

"I do, but I freeze, its like I'm paralyzed" Peeta kissed the top of my head and slowly started rocking back and forth again.

"Why don't you wake me up? You weren't alone in the arena and you aren't alone now" my hands found his face and I moved back from his chest.

"I can deal with it, I don't need to wake you up, I just want you to feel safe with me. Nothing will hurt you when you are with me" He pulled me back to his chest and laid down. In the next few minutes he gave me a few kisses and I was back asleep on his chest.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N THERE ARE QUOTES FROM THE MOVIE IN THIS CHAPTER I DO NO OWN THEM **_

Chapter 3 - Prep, Gale, and ... Effie

The morning our prep teams showed up they walked into Peeta's room to a little something extra, me in his bed with him standing by the window shirtless. The gasps were so loud I couldn't help but laugh. I was pulled from the comfy bed by my girls and dragged to my house, the only goodbye I got to give Peeta was a yell before the door closed.

"You couldn't give me a few minutes with my man before you dragged me away?" I laughed while still being forcefuly dragged up the stairs to my bed room where the one and only Cinna was waiting for me. I let go of their hands and ran over to him and practically jumped on him.

"I've missed you to Katniss" His hug was meaningful and felt so warm. "I see you've been getting really dirty" He laughed and the girls started to complain.

"Katniss your nails!"

"Look how dirty you are!"

"We told you not to touch your hair!"

It felt like it never ended, as much as I missed them poking and proding me I like being dirty, I feel good dirty. Cinna shook his head at them and started to unpack my wardrobe out of a suitcase. I had what looked like at least 10 different outfits, and only one of them included pants... I like pants, But if this is how Cinna wants me to be then this is how I will dress for him, but only because i like him. I changed into 3 diferent outfits before he finally picked one, It was a light blue skirt that came up to my waist and puffed out a little bit, it came down to my knee's. My top was a white button up shirt that went under the skirt and a black belt that hid the merge of the two pieces.

I was kept in my room for another 2 hours getting a full make over again, waxing, poking, proding, manicures, pedicures. I felt to clean for my liking, there was no dirt... Anywhere! This time they did something different with my hair, to keep the girl on fire facade going they added red highlights in my hair. I loved my hair, it looked so cool to me, but it will take some getting used to seeing red. It was a couple more hours before I got to see Peeta again, my heart felt like it was going to jump out of my chest when I saw him. He was in a black and red suit with a black button up shirt, it looked almost like the same suit he wore for his first interview of the games. My mind flashed back to that day,

"_So Peeta. Tell me. Is there a special girl back home?" Caesar questioned_

_ "No. No, not really." Peeta looked down and shook his head_

_ "No? I don't believe it it for a second, look at that face! Handsome man like you! Peeta. Tell me."_

_ "Well, there, uh. There is this one girl that I've had a crush on forever. But I don't think she actually recognized me until the Reaping."_

_ "Well, I'll tell you what Peeta. You go out there, and you win this thing, and when you get home she'll have to go out with you!"_

_ "Thanks, but I, uh. I don't think winning's gonna help me at all."_

_ "And why not?"_

_ "Because... she came here with me"_

When I heard that I was in shock, at first I didnt believe him but I knew deep down that he was being honest and serious. Tears started to build up in my eyes, I sniffled trying to hold them back, Peeta came over and hugged me,

"Katniss whats wrong?" Peeta put his hands on either side of my face and whiped away my tears with his thumbs, he whispered so no one else could hear "Please tell me"

"you, i remembered your interview, your outfit reminded me" I didnt want to look in his eyes, my eyes dropped to my feet. Peeta pulled me to him and just hugged me, it was a nice moment I needed. When I heard Effie I knew the cameras were on us, I hugged peeta tighter, I didnt want to look at the cameras. When I pulled away from Peeta I looked over to Effie who looked like she was about to cry but didnt want to ruin her character face. She was painted white with colorful eyes, all paint I'm sure. Peeta and I were once again seperated, I was brought back to my room and was told to entertain myself for a bit while they went and interview Peeta by himself in the nicely prepped little grass circle in victor village. I was by myself for maybe 20 minutes when I heard a knock. I thought it was the door at first, I walked over and opened it... no one was there. Hmm I cocked my head to the side, shut my door and walked over to my window. I saw Gale outside my window. He climbed in and gave me a hug,

"Look at you Catnip all pretty and what not" Gale laughed a little, "I havent seen you like this since the games..." The smile on my face just melted away, why would he bring that up, I think about it enough now he has to remind me! "What going on with Peety out front?" His blatent disregard for my feelings was starting to frustrate me a bit.

"It's his interview we are about to go on tour soon we have to get all of our interviews and everything done before we leave. I've been getting prepped all morning" I laughed a little trying to lighten the mood, I didnt want to show my anger.

"You mean you've been their puppet all morning" Gale tried to correct me, I rolled my eyes and turned around to look in my closet at my new outfits.

"What would you like Gale, I cant go hunting with you" I turned to look at him, behind him a bird landed on the window ceil and I looked at it, it was a Blue Jay. It was beautiful, and probably the biggest one I've ever seen.

"Nothing I came to see if you were still the same girl that I used to know" Gale slumped his shoulders and turned around, I balled my fists,

"What do you mean the same girl? You mean the one that had to provide for my family while my mother was sick? Or the girl that loves to be outside? Or the girl that saved her sister from the games." I was starting to yell as I talked my voice got louder and louder,

"I mean are you still Katniss, are you still yourself or are you playing love struck for these damn cameras!" Gale was raising his voice now to,

"What do you mean playing? You think I don't love Peeta? Because I do!" I had to take a deep breath, my fists got a little tighter my knuckles were almost pure white now,

"You 'love' him yeah right" He rolled his eyes and chuckled, I was now furious with him, he has no right to say these things

"I have something with him, I thought I had something with you but you were to against everything to see what you had infront of you! I was there through everything and you did nothing about it! You knew everything, we grew up together, I kept nothing from you!" I was screaming at this point, I was so angry with him

"What was I supposed to do Katniss? Ask you to marry me? Get together with you? I wanted to leave and you know this I still do, I can't hang out with you anymore, my own best friend I cant be around without a camera in my face asking me how it is to be your damn cousin! I'm tired of this, You aren't the same person. They have changed you. I don't even know if you are still in there, you are a puppet. You dont have a mind of your own," Gale stepped closer to me, I wasn't moving I was holding my ground

"I dont know what you want me to say? I'm not leaving Peeta for you" I let out a heavy breath

"I am twice the man that he will ever be!" That pushed me to my limit, I brought my arm up, just as I swung at him my door opened, I hit Gale right in the face square in the nose. He stumbled back a couple feet and I looked at my door, Peeta was standing there with a questioning look on his face, I lef my hands go, I was holding them so tightly they hurt. I looked at Gale, he was holding his bloody nose, his eyes were full of anger he just pushed past Peeta in the doorway and walked out of the house. I ran to Peeta and hugged him.

"What happened?" Peeta whispered.

"Do you have a mic on you?" I didn't want them hearing this, if they already have then thats fine but they dont need to know to story behind it.

"I turned it off when I walked in the front door" He had worry in his eyes,

"How much did you hear?" I was taking dep breaths, my heart was pounding from the adrenaline of the argument.

"I heard from 'if you were the same girl' "

"There wasn't much before it, small talk if you can even call it that much." I looked up, I was about to start crying,

"Katniss It's ok, He's just an ass, don't let him get to you, I love you thats all that matters" He smiled at me, and I couldnt help but smile as tears fell from my eyes. Happy tears, its funny how 3 little words can mean so much to someone.

"I love you to" I kissed him on the cheek and hugged him again. About 10 minutes later it was my turn for my interview. I was seated on a blanket in the grass, Peeta was alowed to be outside for my interview,

"So what are you and Peeta?" The woman asked, I think she said her name was Lulia,

"He is my boyfriend but he's more than that..." I paused

"How is he more?" She leaned a little closer to me

"He is my best friend, I can tell him anything, he is my rock, on days that I am a total mess he is strong enough for the both of us. We can sit in a room for hours not saying a word but with smiles on our faces. I can have actual fun with him, we can do anything and have fun with it" I started smiling and looking at him halfway through talking, One camera was on him and the other one was on me, He was smiling not saying a word.

"So what are your plans in the future? Where do you see this going?" Lulia's smile grew a little bigger,

"I don't really know, right now we are taking it day by day and things are great for the both of us." She asked me a bunch of useless questions I have been asked multiple times, She brought up Gale,

"What about Gale Hawthorne, you're cousin, how does he feel about you guys?" I didn't know what to say about it, right now I wanted to say e is a useless peice of shit but I couldnt bring myself to say it.

"He has been there for me on multiple occasions, he doesn;t like to talk much" The interveiw didnt go on much longer. Once we were done Peeta and I had a few hours to ourselves before Effie would come and direct us second by second to her schedule again.


End file.
